


Gothic horror

by vkfarenheit



Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fanart, Gothic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Clark really loves Bruce, there is nothing else to it. Bruce is still impressed by it.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983856
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Batfam Halloween Week





	Gothic horror




End file.
